1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for generating and maintaining an environment around a wound to enhance healing of the wound. In particular, the disclosure relates to an apparatus including a fluid system for providing a fluid to the wound and dressing for providing a pressure to the fluid.
2. Background of Related Art
The body's natural wound healing process is a complex series of events beginning at the moment of injury. Initially the body reacts by delivering proteins and other factors to the wound through the blood stream to minimize the damage. Blood clots to prevent blood loss while cells engulf bacteria and debris to carry it away from the wound site. Next, the body begins to repair itself in a stage of healing often referred to as the “proliferate” phase. This phase is characterized by the deposition granulation tissue in the wound bed. Granulation tissue provides a base structure over which cells may migrate inwardly from the periphery to close the wound. Finally the process ends as collagen gives strength to new tissue over time often forming a scar.
Throughout the healing process, the body has a natural tendency to break down dead tissue and debris, thereby cleaning the wound and allowing new cells to form. This natural process is often referred to as autolytic debridement. One technique for promoting autolytic debridement, and wound healing generally, involves the application of a pressure to a wound. The application of both positive and negative pressures to a wound has proven effective in closing and healing the wound by promoting blood flow to the area, stimulating the formation of granulation tissue and the migration of healthy tissue over the wound by the natural process. Also, reduced pressures may assist in removing fluids exuding from the wound, which may inhibit bacterial growth. These techniques have proven effective for chronic or non-healing wounds, but have also been used for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
The application of pressure to a wound may be facilitated by an apparatus permitting the environment around the wound to be controlled. Accordingly, an apparatus defining a reservoir around a wound where a pressure may be controlled may prove beneficial.